Episode 2 Rangers Assemble
After the Battle The Rangers made Agreement to Make a Base of Operation where they be Discussing there Mission and after 4 weeks past since they became Rangers Matthew Have Come up The way how They are going to Solve Everything and They have a Meeting at Matthew Parents house in his Bedroom Kyle Told Matthew They need to Find a way to Proper Deal with those Aliens and need to Hide those Treasures that Monster they Fought in the Woods He been talking about If it true,The next day Dureing school They Decided to get Excuse from Class that They need to do errands that Matthew mom ask him to do and the Teacher let them Leave class room After they went out and Andrew starting to do Competition where he Always race someone to get to somewhere 1st and Kyle Told him he watch to Much Race event on TV Mean while in The Evil galactic Force The Warlord Have Come up with a Plan to Take those Energy source from the 5 teenagers. He decided to get rangers attention is by sending Bunch of the Foot soilders to Earth and start attacking Downtown plaza and meanwhile in school Kyle morpher went off and he tell his friends to go to a Corner and he Told them that those Monsters are attacking downtown and They Imendiantly morph as soon they left school Grounds and mean while Plant Titan Using his Vines to destory the Buildings and Kyle said Stop right there Overgrown Green Monster and Plant Titan turn around and He told them So Your the power rangers you stolen those Crystals and Bunch of Empire foot soilders gather behind him and He told them to attack the Rangers and Kyle tell everyone to split up and They begin to switch weapons to Double up the power and Andrew got a Blaster and Sword and He begin to fire and swing at same time And sucessfuly defeated it and After Minutes the rangers defeated all Empire footsoilders bots The rangers Gather around and They begin to Charge up there Blade on the sword and make a Circle and Aim to sky the 5 Lightling color. Strike the Blade of sword and They begin to charge it and kyle begin the Final strike on plant Titan and the plant Titan was defeated meanwhile in Galactic base Commander warlord was mad and The rangers defeated another monster Sir knox told him He should send another Monster to finish Plant titan Job so Sir knox call in Jackpot Dust and he told him to Go after the rangers and Sir knox told commander warlord He been working on a Techology that can grow the Monsters after they fallen in battle He imendiantly begin to Test it on Jackpot Dust The Rangers were celebrating but all sudden They notice another monster and The rangers warn him Not to mess with them and They begin to do the Roll call matthew-The Power of the sapphire Power ranger blue Power of the Ruby power ranger Red and Toghter Roll call all:Power rangers Marvel force and Kyle grab his blaster and the Rangers grab as well and there sword and Start attacking jackpot Dust